<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bonded by winterironspiderling</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22888825">Bonded</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterironspiderling/pseuds/winterironspiderling'>winterironspiderling</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WinterSpider Ficlet Series 2020 [24]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Incest, M/M, Masturbation, Sharing a Bed, Sibling Incest, Underage - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:06:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>491</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22888825</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterironspiderling/pseuds/winterironspiderling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Day Twenty-Four of WFFC</p>
<p>//</p>
<p>Peter accidentally gets into an uncomfortable situation while sharing a bed with his older brother, Bucky.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WinterSpider Ficlet Series 2020 [24]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619971</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>204</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Winterspider February Ficlet Challenge 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bonded</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm going to expose myself and admit that I have been looking forward to this prompt since day 1. I know I'm in the minority here, but ince$t is the nice$t. ;)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bucky was so used to Peter coming into his room during the night that he slept on one side of the bed. Sometimes Peter had bad dreams, and sometimes he just wanted company.</p>
<p>Peter jostled the bed when he took his place next to his older brother.</p>
<p>“Pete?” Bucky asked blearily.</p>
<p>“Go back to sleep,” Peter whispered.</p>
<p>Bucky rolled over and put his arms around Peter before pulling him closer.</p>
<p>“Wondered if you’d come,” Bucky said before he fell back asleep.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>When their mom said they couldn’t share anymore, Peter was devastated.</p>
<p>“Bucky’s 13 now, sweetheart. You’re still a boy, and he’s becoming a young man. He needs privacy.”</p>
<p>Peter wasn’t happy, but he would try to follow the rules if Bucky needed.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>When Peter finally turned 13, he realized what all the fuss had been about. With how often he got hard, he knew he wouldn’t want a little brother hanging around in his bed.</p>
<p>It made him think about Bucky differently. He imagined Bucky going through the same things as him, hyperaware of how much bigger Bucky was.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>One night, Peter had a particularly bad dream, and he didn’t care about what he promised, and he didn’t care if he accidentally got hard next to Bucky. Peter needed him.</p>
<p>Bucky was sound asleep and in the middle of the bed. Peter frowned. Apparently, Bucky was used to them being apart now.</p>
<p>He tried waking Bucky to no avail. Peter decided to get in despite there being no room. It would have to do.</p>
<p>Usually Peter fell asleep as soon as he got next to Bucky, but he was wide awake now.</p>
<p>Had Bucky always given off so much heat?</p>
<p>Peter tried to push against his brother to get him to move over, but it just brought them closer together. Peter gave up and turned on his side.</p>
<p>Then, Bucky moved just the right way, and Peter grimaced.</p>
<p>He had to get rid of it, or he’d never be able to sleep.</p>
<p>Peter reached his hand into his boxers as carefully as possible. He bit his lip when he finally made contact. It wouldn’t take long.</p>
<p>“Peter?”</p>
<p>He froze. “Yeah. Go back to sleep.”</p>
<p>“Did you have a nightmare?”</p>
<p>Peter’s hand was still around his dick. Bucky’s talking was making it worse.</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>Bucky pulled Peter closer to comfort him.</p>
<p>Peter squeaked, and he could feel Bucky realize what was happening.</p>
<p>“Peter?”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry.”</p>
<p>“No,” Bucky decided. “It’s fine.”</p>
<p>“I’m gross. I’ll leave. I’m sorry,” Peter rambled.</p>
<p>Bucky put a hand over Peter’s mouth. “Stop.”</p>
<p>Peter groaned.</p>
<p>“Keep going,” Bucky encouraged.</p>
<p>Peter whimpered and obeyed.</p>
<p>It barely took a minute. He had Bucky to thank for that.</p>
<p>After he was done, Peter’s face flamed. Bucky took his hand away and wrapped both of his arms around Peter again.</p>
<p>“I—that was okay, right?” Bucky sounded concerned.</p>
<p>Peter answered by snuggling closer.</p>
<p>“Oh, fuck,” Bucky groaned.</p>
<p>Peter knew what that meant.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>my tumblr is winterironspiderling ;]</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>